Attack on Titan: The Beach Episode (1) (Re-Published)
by AckermenDuo
Summary: After humanity proves successful in eliminating the titans, Eren and Mikasa decide to invite their friends for a beach trip. Mikasa is willing to go on this trip, but little does she know what kind of secrets and embarrassment lie ahead...Hey everyone! This is a short little Eren x Mikasa fanfic that me and my friend made up. (This is a re-upload of my other story)
1. Chapter 1

One year after humanity had eliminated the titans from the world, Eren and Mikasa wanted to go swimming in the ocean. She and Eren had never been and were both looking forward to seeing it. Mikasa decided to invite Annie, Armin, Sasha and some others. The only problem was that none of them had swimming suits. A day before they were going to the beach, they all decided to go on a shopping trip to the swimsuit store. The store was huge and many of the girls stared in awe at the huge amounts of swimsuits. Each girl ran over to different displays, smiling with joy.

The boys headed off to the end of the store to the men's section. Mikasa headed of to a rack that carried red bikinis. Christa was right beside her, looking at pink bikinis with frills all over them. Just like Christa, Mikasa thought, smiling fondly at her. She picked out two bikinis she likes and held them out to Christa.

"Which one do you like better?" she asked. Christa looked at the swimsuits with wide eyes, they were both a dark red but one had frills around the top and the other one was checkered.

"Humm, I like the frilly one better, but the checkered one would look best on you," she replied.

"Thanks," Mikasa said, "I'm going to go try it on," she said as she headed over to the changing rooms. Meanwhile Eren and Armin were having trouble picking swim trunks.

"Well, I could get this brown one or I could get that green one," Eren said holding brown trunks while pointing to some lime green ones.

"I think you should get the green ones," Armin said picking up the green trunks.

"Okay. Thanks Armin, I'm going to try them on."

Eren walked over to the changing room where he saw some of the girls talking to each other about swimsuits. He walked in the changing room, took off his shirt and pants and slipped on the swimming trunks. He walked out to go ask Armin how he looked when he ran into Mikasa, who just happened to have just changed into her swimsuit and was about to ask Annie her opinion. Eren stared at Mikasa in her red bikini. Mikasa blushed and began to turn heel in the other direction. Eren followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2: I Held His Hand

"Wait, Mikasa!" he shouted after her. Mikasa was too embarrassed to look back as she kept walking. Eren broke into a run and caught up with Mikasa. He put his hand on her back to slow her, but the contact of her soft skin cause his face to redden unexpectedly. Mikasa's face reddened heavily and turned around. She hadn't really been looking before but now that she looked at Eren, she realized how good he looked in a swimsuit. Eren stared at her in her bikini.

"Wow, Mikasa," Eren said in amazement. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting this one," she said curtly. "I'm going to go back in change." Mikasa hurried away, her face so red that it was almost the same color as her swimsuit. Meanwhile, Eren was still staring at the spot where Mikasa had just been. She was so beautiful, it was like she was out of a dream. Armin walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Eren," he said to him.

"I'm here, I'm here," an irritated Eren said, swatting Armin's hand away.

"I saw you staring at Mikasa," Armin teased mischievously, elbowing Eren in the ribs.

"Oh_ shut up_, I bet you were checking out Annie," Eren said, poking him in response.

"You going to wear those blue shorts?" Eren asked, pointing at them.

"Yeah I think I will," Armin said, striking a pose. Eren laughed.

Later on, everybody had picked out their swim suit. Annie was wearing a sporty white two-piece, Sasha was mock-modeling a navy one-piece, and Ymir was wearing a royal purple bikini with her shirt tied around her midriff. They bought their swimsuits and walked out of the store shopping bags in hand. It was a nice sunny day when the gang arrived at the sandy beach. The girls were all chatting with each other and the boys were carrying all the stuff.

"Why do we have to carry all of this?" Eren complained.

"Because you're guys," Christa laughed. Eren grinned to himself. When they got to the designated spot they all stared in awe at the beautiful blue sea. It shined and sparkled in the early afternoon sun. Armin reached out a grabbed Annie's hand unexpectedly. Annie was briefly surprised (not to mention embarrassed), but squeezed his hand back. Eren glanced at them and looked towards Mikasa. She was standing right next to him looking at the shimmering blue water. He reached out tentatively to grab her her hand. Mikasa was startled and looked at him, blushing slightly. Eren turned his head and looked the other way. She smiled and gripped his hand. They all stood like that, watching the ocean, until Ymir yelled obnoxiously,"Would all you lovebirds stop it and get it together?"

Eren laughed and let of Mikasa's hand. She was a bit disappointed but she knew they would probably be able to do it again soon. She felt embarrassed, thinking about how soft Eren's hand was against hers. The boys set up the chairs and umbrellas, and the girls began to take off the towels that were tied around their waists (the guys tried hard not to look). The boys ran into the water, enjoying the cold feeling on their skin. They yelled and motioned for the ladies to get into the water with them, but the girls held back, tentative about being freezing later on. Ymir suddenly picked up Christa and had playfully threw her in the sea. Loud screams and laughter could be heard from were they were. Eren laughed to himself and dove his head into the water. When emerged back up he noticed that all the water was salty. He dipped his head down and licked the water on his arm. Mikasa, who was right next to him, noticed Eren and laughed. Eren turned bright red, a playful grin spreading across his face.

Mikasa looked around at everyone who was playing in the water. Jean was playfully splashing Sasha, Ymir had tackled Christa in a affectionate and adoring hug, and Armin and Annie were joking and talking to each other. She had never felt this childish or playful before. Suddenly, she felt someone tackle her from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders as she fell headfirst into the water.


	3. Chapter 3: We Kissed

When she opened her eyes and looked around, she was underwater. Everything around her was suddenly silent and peaceful. When she turned her head around, she noticed that Eren was behind her, holding her by the shoulders. Mikasa's eyes widened in confusion and Eren swam around towards her. He grinned mischievously as he leaned forward and gently touched Mikasa's face. Mikasa blushed furiously as she was overcome with realization._ Eren, what are you doing?!_ She thought. But she didn't try to fight back or run away. Instead, she stood pefectly still and closed her eyes as Eren leaned into her…

Eren pressed his lips firmly against hers and formed a kiss. It was unlike anything Mikasa had experienced before. She always knew that Eren was determined and headstrong, but she never knew that feeling would show while he was kissing her. His kiss was bold and outgoing as if to stay_ You're already mine. Mine and no one else's._ Mikasa knew that she had feelings for Eren, but she never had came to accept them up until now. As she nestled her fingers in his dark hair, she felt his hands slide down to the small of her back. His touch sent chills up her spine. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes to look at Eren. He looked back at her intently, but suddenly they realized the horrible mistake of opening their eyes in saltwater.

They both shot out of the water at the same time, clutching their eyes. The saltwater stung at Mikasa's, but she couldn't stop laughing. She was blushing fiercely.

"What are you two doing over there?" Sasha laughed. Mikasa scrubbed at her eyes and looked over at Sasha, who had momentarily stopped splashing Jean to look over at them.

"Nothing at all," Eren said to Sasha, laughing and running his hands through his slick hair. Sasha eyed Mikasa skeptically and raised an eyebrow, but Mikasa just beamed at her and shook her head, rubbing the last of the saltwater out of her eyes.

They played in the surf for a long while. Mikasa only noticed the sun setting in the sky when she looked up from watching Armin and Annie building a sand castle together.

"It's getting kind of dark," she said to Armin, gesturing towards the orange and golden sky. Armin nodded, not looking up from his sandcastle masterpiece.

"Yeah, I guess so." he helped Annie up and threw his arm around her shoulder. "What do you say we head back to the beach house?" Mikasa nodded vigirously, wrapping her towel around her shoulders. They then gathered up the rest of the gang and they walked back to the beach house together.


End file.
